Dark Deco Drabbles
by Doktor Girlfriend
Summary: 100 and 200 word tales from Gotham and the DCAU, with a focus on the Rogues Gallery. Rating may increase with furture entries.
1. The Owl and the Pussycat

Title: The Owl and the Pussycat  
Author: Doktor Girlfriend  
Cast: Jonathan Crane, Jervis Tetch, Lyle Bolton  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Hurt/comfort; fluff  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Batman: The Animated Series_ nor any other adaptation. I am, sadly, not that awesome.  
Notes: My foray into the big and scary world of _Batman_ fanfic, centering on my favorite Rogues. My versions of the characters will mostly use their BTAS incarnations with some aspects of the comics and movies added for flavor. This one takes place before the episode "Lock-Up" and before many of the inmates have a real idea of what Bolton is capable of.

**The Owl and the Pussycat**

**By Doktor Girlfriend**

"Tetch!" Jonathan Crane snarled indignantly as the shorter man scrambled into his bunk, flung his arms around his neck, and generally committed the kind of grievous invasion of Jonathan's personal bubble that would momentarily see him drop-kicked across the room. "What is your problem?"

"M-m-m-mome raths..." Jervis whimpered, face hidden in Jonathan's chest.

Crane rolled his eyes. "Today, I mean."

The Hatter lifted his head, blue eyes wide and terrified. "He's an awful... He's a horrible... He's a... Bandersnatch!"

"Who?" Crane looked to the newly closed cell door, a pair of hard, narrowed eyes meeting his glare through the small window. "...Ah, Bolton. Trying to assert his dominance, is he?" The Scarecrow grinned. "Shall I put the fear of me into him?"

Jervis shook his head. "_Beware_ the Jabberwock, Jonathan..."

Jonathan huffed, dismissing Jervis' warning; it was unfortunate fact Tetch was a common target of new guards with something to prove. Still, he knew he'd have no peace or privacy until he'd indulged the Hatter's neediness.

"I'll tell you a rhyme," he began, smiling at Tetch's immediate attention and enduring, for now, his fervent clinging. "Let's see... _'The Owl and the Pussycat went to sea in a beautiful pea-green boat...'"_


	2. Hush A Bye

Title: Hush-A-Bye  
Author: Doktor Girlfriend  
Cast: Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane (mentions of Lyle Bolton)  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Mild violence, hurt/comfort, and fluff  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Batman: The Animated Series_ nor any other adaptation. My mere mortal brain is not capable of birthing such awesome.  
Notes: Follow-up to "The Owl and the Pussycat," taking place after Bolton's dismissal from Arkham, but before his arrest. This final version of the drabble is rather different from the original idea and even the original text after developing the idea. The original text has perhaps a better emotional impact, but this version is still good and makes a few things more clear.

**Hush-A-Bye**

**Doktor Girlfriend**

"Jonathan?" Jervis cautiously inquired, entering their shared cell for the first time in months. Like many cellmates separated during Lyle Bolton's reign of terror, they were now being reunited. "I heard what happened at the inquest. That you spoke up, you and the others. ...You saved us all." He slowly approached the lanky man curled on the bottom bunk, reaching to touch his shoulder. "You were very brave..."

Crane suddenly spun on Jervis, jerking him down by the collar of his uniform to loom above him in the cramped space. _"Don't..." _he hissed, eyes flickering with long-repressed fury as thin fingers crept toward the Hatter's neck. "Don't you _dare..._"

Hands tightened over throat, committing to the act, when passing footsteps and jingling keys saw the Scarecrow cowering against his victim, paralyzed with fear. A hand was laid on his hair, gentle and understanding.

_"Hush-a-bye lady in Alice's lap.  
Till the feast's ready we've time for a nap.  
When the feast's over we'll go to the ball,  
Red Queen and White Queen and Alice and all."_

"...Tetch," Crane uttered after several minutes.

"Yes, Jonathan?"

"Call me a lady again, and I will murder you in your sleep."

Jervis smiled. "Of course."


End file.
